narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Future Eve
Future Eve es una canción interpretada por OKAMOTO'S usada como ending en el OVA ¡Ardiente Examen Chūnin! ¡Naruto vs Konohamaru!. Sinopsis Ebisu, Udon y Moegi se lanzan sobre Konohamaru llenos de lagrimas para celebrar su victoria sobre Naruto y su ascenso a chūnin, se muestran a los demás genin participantes del examen y escenas de sus combates. Letra Romaji= Hitori janai ndatte ima omoe ta Tonde hanete harete saite yume no tsubu wo atsumete kimi wa "Owa renaiyo" tte saken da Tobikiri no okubyou wo kechira shite Kake dashi no yuuki wo tsuki sasu ze Kimi wa kimi ni somare mabushii hibi Mou nani mo ushinawa nai yo Zettai ni zettai ni hanare tari shinai kara Mou kowakunaitte mune hatte mae muite "Tanon da yo" tte takusaretanda Koe ni dekinai Gomen to isshou ni Tsuyoku te hakanai kimochi tsutsumareteku Demo ore wa makeruki wa shinai Zettai ni zettai ni hanare tari shinai kara Sou tsutae nda "tashika na atata mori dake" Ore wa ore ni somare mabushii hibi Mou nani mo ushinawa naiyo Zenryoku de hashire! Ima mirai wo kanade Na asou shitara kako datte kawaru kara |-| Kanji= ひとりじゃないんだって今思えた 飛んで跳ねて晴れて笑いて 夢の粒を集めて君は 「終われないよ」って叫んだ とびきりの臆病を蹴散らして 驅け出しの勇氣を突き刺すぜ 君は君に染まれ眩しい日々 もうなにも失わないよ 絕對に絕對に離したりしないから もう怖くないって胸張って前向いて 「賴んだよ」って託されたんだ 聲にできない「ごめん」と一緒に 強くて儚い氣持ち包まれてく でもオレは負ける氣はしない 絕對に絕對に離れたりしないから そう伝え合うんだ 「確かな溫もりだけ」 オレはオレに染まれ眩しい日々 もうなにも失わないよ 全力で走れ! 今 未來を奏で なあそうしたら過去だって變わるから |-| Inglés= I'm not alone now, I can tell I leaps, jumps, openly, blooming and gathering the grains of my dream the dream you say, "Chase it passionately" I'm fed up with cowardly choice So I stab my greenhorn bravery You dyed yourself in a covering, false skin But I'm not planning to lose myself anymore Absolutely losing interest in myself or not I'll face what's in my breast without scare anymore I was entrusted to "Spread the word" But I can't accomplish it so I hope for your forgiveness and smile I was surrounded by strong fleeting feeling But I do not mind to let go of them Absolutely losing interest in myself or not So I can convey "some certain warmth." I dyed myself in a covering, false skin But I'm not planning to lose myself anymore I run as fast as I can! I'll play the future now! I want it even if it's a change from the past |-| Español= No estoy solo ahora, puedo decir Me salta, salta, abiertamente, floreciendo y recogiendo los granos de mi sueño el sueño que usted dice, "lo persiguen apasionadamente" Estoy harto de elección cobarde Así que apuñalar mi valentía greenhorn Usted se tiñó en una cubierta, piel falsa Pero yo no pienso perderme más Absolutamente perdiendo el interés en mí o no Me enfrentaré a lo que hay en mi pecho sin miedo ya Me fue confiada a "difundir la palabra" Pero no puedo lograr lo que Espero por tu perdón y la sonrisa Estaba rodeada por el sentimiento fugaz fuerte Pero no me importa desprenderse de ellos Absolutamente perdiendo el interés en mí o no Así que puedo transmitir "un poco de calor segura". Me teñido de una cubierta, piel falsa Pero yo no pienso perderme más Corro tan rápido como pueda! Voy a jugar el futuro ahora! Lo quiero aunque sea un cambio a partir del pasado Personajes En orden de aparición: *Ebisu (OVA) *Udon (OVA) *Moegi (OVA) *Konohamaru Sarutobi (OVA) Video OVA thumb|center|600px en:Future Eve Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings Categoría:Endings